


The Stuff of Nightmares

by Conductor_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, Viktor regret, bad dream, short and sweet, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductor_Neko/pseuds/Conductor_Neko
Summary: Viktor's worst fears appear to have become reality. How will his fiancé pull him out of it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's already day 3 of Victuuri week! I've decided I'll try posting a story for all of the days! Starting tomorrow we'll get a loooooot fluffier, maybe add some humor too. Thank you for all the awesome support I've gotten for the days in so far!

Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now announcing the finalists of this year’s men’s single skate grand prix. In third place with 86.4 points…

The announcer’s voice faded into the distance as Viktor stood craning his neck and looking excitedly about him. He was certain both he and his fiancé would win the top two spots on the podium. Deciding he couldn’t bare the suspense any longer, he looked up at the enormous display hanging from the center of the rink to find their names. 

3rd: Michael Roskowski  
2nd: Christophe Giacometti   
1st: Victor Nikiforov

Yuuri’s name wasn’t on the scoreboard. But his performance had been flawless, there was no way he wouldn’t have made it onto the leaderboards. He began looking around in worry. 

“Christophe!” he yelled. “Where is Yuuri? His performance was flawless, why isn’t he on the leaderboard?”

His Swiss companion gave him a quizzical look. “Did you make a new friend without me? I’m hurt, Viktor.”

This time Viktor was confused. “No, I’m talking about Yuuri! My fiancé, Yuuri!”

Chris looked at him, his eyes weren’t smiling. 

“Who’s Yuuri?”

Viktor realized something was very, very wrong. Ignoring Chris who was yelling his name, Viktor began frantically pushing his way through the crowd of reporters and fans that had encircled him.

“Mr. Nikiforov, where are you going?”

“Viktor, can I have your autograph?”

He pushed the voices from his mind looking desperately through the crowd. As if his lungs had been filled with lead, he found he couldn’t cry out. Hands were grabbing at him, pulling him back. The stadium lights were blinding him and little strength left after his performance vanished, his legs giving out, a hand grabbing his shoulder, calling his name-  
“Viktor!”

He jolted upright, his heart pounding with the roar of the crowd still echoing in his ears.

“You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I thought I should wake you…”

To his right, his precious fiancé was kneeling on the bed with one hand on his shoulder. He looked genuinely worried, or perhaps he was unsure if waking up Viktor had been the right decision. He was still in his pajamas.

Without a second thought Viktor launched himself at Yuuri, tackling him with a hug.

“V-Viktor, what’s wrong?” His eyes were brimming with worry for the man who had silently buried himself in Yuuri’s chest.

Viktor quietly mumbled the contents of his dream into Yuuri’s arms. “I was dreaming I was performing – all of a sudden you weren’t there – no one knew who you were.” He wasn’t crying, but his voice quiet, muffled by Yuuri’s pajamas. 

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s messy bed-head. “Well, I’m right here, so…”

“So how about we have pancakes for breakfast today? We can cut up some strawberries and we can throw some whip cream on top…”

Viktor looked up, his silver strands of hair flying every which way. “This might seem out of the blue, Yuuri, but is there anything you regret?”

“Regret?” Yuuri repeated, still thinking about breakfast. “I regret getting a haircut the day before middle school started because it came out real funny, and not visiting my parents for so long when I was training in Detroit and –“

Viktor stopped him with a small kiss. Yuuri’s cheeks flared red in surprise, but the way his lips lingered on Viktor’s said he wouldn’t complain if it had lasted longer.

“My only regret,” Viktor said, looking into his fiancé’s eyes, “is that I didn’t meet you sooner.”

After that, it was another hour before they managed to untangle themselves from one another, and it was another hour after that before they managed to finish the massive stack of pancakes they had made. Laughing together, getting whip cream in each other’s hair, in that moment Viktor could say from the bottom of his heart, that he had not a single regret. After all, thanks to every decision he’d ever made, he was enjoying breakfast with the sweet, charming, precious fiancé that was the love of his life.


End file.
